


Millicent's Party

by SkittySkittySkitty



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Birthday Party, Crack, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29236398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkittySkittySkitty/pseuds/SkittySkittySkitty
Summary: It's Millicent's birthday and even the Resistance is invited. It turns out that a cat's birthday is a good place to hook up.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Rose Tico
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Year of Kylux





	Millicent's Party

Rey isn’t sure what she’s looking at on her datapad. It must be some sort of joke. She looks and sees that everyone else seems to be looking at their datapads. Okay, it’s a joke. She turns her datapad off and looks at Rose.

“That was weird,” she says. 

“Yeah,” Rose agrees. “Who sent that?”

“No idea.”

Two seconds later, Finn is running over to them with his datapad. “Did you see this? This is just the chance we need!”

Rey sees the same brightly colored invitation she got. She knows it’s a joke but Finn must not. “It’s not real,” she tells him.

“It is,” Finn insists.

“You really think General Hux has a cat and he’s throwing a birthday party for her and invited all of us?” Rose asks.

“He does,” Finn says. “I’ve seen her.”

That gets Rey’s attention. Finn tells them all about Hux’s cat and how he used to take care of her sometimes. Finn also knows that Hux really does throw her a massive party every year. 

“So we’re going?” Rey asks.

“I already RSVPed,” Finn tells them.

Two weeks later, the Resistance finds themselves on their way to the Finalizer but they’re not sneaking in. They’re being welcomed along with many other ships. Rey looks at her friends, Finn, Rose, and Poe. They don’t really have a plan, but they never really do. They’re just going to see what happens.

They’re checked for weapons when they land but that doesn’t mean much. Rey and Finn have the Force and Rose and Poe are resourceful. If they get in a fight, they’ll be okay. There is one problem. They get to the part and Rey sees that Kylo is there. Unlike them, he has his lightsaber.

Rey thinks she can still beat him. 

“I wasn’t sure you’d really come,” Hux says. Rey turns and finds the General behind them and she feels like she’s been caught, although she’s not doing anything.

“I hope you didn’t come to cause trouble,” Hux continues.

“No,” Rey says.

“Not at all,” Rose agrees.

“We wanted to celebrate Millie,” Finn says.

“Yeah. That’s it,” Poe says.

“Well, you’d better behave yourselves,” is all Hux says before walking away. 

It’s a really big party and it seems like the entire First Order is there but a lot of others as well. Poe and Rose are off trying to plant a tracking device, but Rey is fairly certain it’ll be found. There’s no way the First Order is letting this many people on board and not looking for anything left behind.

Finn is uncertain about the snacks but Rey is hungry and eats them anyway. She sees First Order members eating so it must be safe. The food is good too and Rey can’t help but going back for more.

Finally it’s time for the birthday girl herself to make an appearance. There’s a stage set up with a pedestal and cushion. Everyone gathers around and soon, a tiny orange cat walks across the stage and jumps on the cushion. She looks out over the gathered crowd and starts licking a paw.

“Today,” Hux says, standing in front of the others, “is my dear Millicent’s birthday! At this very moment, from systems far from here, we have gathered to celebrate this special day, even the loathsome Resistance! This cute kitty, who we all adore, will unite the galaxy with her adorableness! All remaining systems will bow to Millicent and will remember this as her fifth birthday!”

“He really gets into his speeches,” Poe says, clapping along with the rest of the crowd. 

“He really does,” Rey agrees.

“Oh look!” Rose says. “We can get in line to pet her!” 

She grabs Rey’s hand and they get in line. It’s long but Rey likes spending time with Rose. By the time they get to the front of the line, they’re holding hands. They pet Millie and scratch behind her ears. She purrs and rubs against their hands but soon they’re moved along so the next person can pet.

“She’s so cute,” Rey says.

“I know! We should adopt a cat.”

“Oh! Together?”

“I mean, if you’d like,” Rose says. 

“I would,” Rey says, blushing. 

They meet up with Finn and Poe after they pet Millie and they’re holding hands as well. Rey can’t help but feel like there’s something special with Millie because she’s been thinking about Rose for a while now and she knows Finn’s had feelings for Poe. She looks around the room and sees that nearly everyone is pairing off and holding hands with someone else.

Even General Hux.

Rey is surprised to find him not just holding hands with Kylo but kissing him. Hux is in his lap, hands in his hair and lips locked together. Rey thought they hated each other. That’s clearly not true. Either that or Millie really does have some kind of power.

“What are you looking at, scavenger?” Kylo asks when he finally gets free of Hux.

“I just can’t believe anyone would kiss someone as ugly as you,” she says.

“At least they match,” Rose says with a giggle. “They’re both ugly.”

“Can we kick them out?” Kylo asks Hux.

“No,” Hux says. “It’s Millie’s party, not ours. We’ll tolerate their presence for now, but you know, if we keep kissing, we won’t have to look at them.”

“Good idea,” Kylo says as he grabs Hux’s face and pulls it against his own. 

Rey rolls her eyes but kissing does seem like a good idea. Finn and Poe are already kissing and she looks at Rose and knows she wants the same thing. She moves slow so Rose has a chance to change her mind, but then Rose rushes forward and kisses Rey. 

Whatever kind of power Millie has, Rey is glad for it.


End file.
